


A Fleeting Fantasy

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray made his thoughts known to Dan, he did not know it would end up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Dub/Non-Con. I had to write this out before it destroyed me. Sexual acts, NSFW. Foul language.

It was such an offhand comment that Ray made when Dan came over to visit. They were snuggling in bed after a bout of sex when Ray poke up, his voice breaking the silence.

“Remember when you asked me if I had any fantasies?” he mumbled, drawing insignificant figures into Dan’s skin. Dan grunted in response, completely relaxed.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it and uh. Sometimes I think about being forced into sex, I guess you could say. To be dominated and have no control.” At his confession, Dan tensed under Ray, before sitting up slightly snagging his wrists and looked him straight in the eye.

“Like…you want to be raped? Is that basically what you are saying?” He asked. Ray sighed loudly, gathering his thoughts.

“Not raped per say. Only with you, but like, under the pretense of no consent. You know what, pretend I didn’t say anything.”  Ray said and turned around and curled on his side facing away from Dan. Dan curled up behind him and gave him a kiss behind his ear, travelling deep in thought as the night passed on.

It wasn’t until days later that something happened.

Ray was working late so he arrived at Dans later than usual. The house was poorly lit and eerily quiet. Ray  stepped in and called out, getting no reply. The door close and he made his way to the living room to try and find Dan. He did not hear the door lock nor the silent footfalls behind him. What Ray did notice though, was the hand that clamped down, hard, around his mouth, silencing any protest. Ray froze, terror gripping his heart.

“If you keep quiet, this will be easier for both of us.” came the familiar whisper in his ear, though it was void of the caring undertones Ray was used to hearing from Dan.  He relaxed into the grip and tried to turn around to give Dan a hello kiss, but his free hand wrapped around his waist, holding him still. Dan shoved forward and slammed Ray into the nearest wall, effectively pinning him there.

“Scream, and I will make the situation much more worse.” Dan hissed in his ear. The feeling from earlier washed over Ray once again. Terror gripped his heart as everything he knew about Dan had vanished. The calm, careful and adoring lover was no longer, a cold, almost cruel replaced him. Ray slowly nodded and Dan moved his arm and pinned Ray’s behind his back with one hand while the other threaded itself in his hair, shoving his head forward and into the wall painfully. Ray grunted his displeasure.

“Daniel, common. Stop it.” he asked, trying once again to turn around. Dan just pushed hard before flushing his body against his, cock hard and grinding into Ray’s backside. The hand in holding his arms let up, only to move swiftly across the expanse of Ray’s back and up under his shift, up to his nipples. A painful pinch was given to each alternatively until they peaked into hard nubs. Ray kept groaning in pain, the smallest amount of pleasure arching its way through faintly every now and then.

Dan removed his hand and lifted the shirt over Ray’s head and tossed it behind him before once again grabbing Rays hair. This time however, he pulled hard and dragged him across the hallway to the couch where he tossed him. Ray scrambled to gain his balance and finally was able to look at Dan. He posture was stiff, yet confidence was rolling off him in waves. His normal, warm chocolate eyes were now cold and dark, and his mouth was set in a stern line. He stalked forward in a few steps and reached out and pushed Ray’s shoulders until he fell backwards on the couch. Hands were undoing Ray’s belt and his jeans and boxers were pulled off in one swift movement.

“Dan please. Stop. Come on.” Ray begged, pushing Dan off him and attempted to get up. Dan only growled before flipping Ray around and shoving a few fingers in his mouth.

“Suck, you little whore.” Dan demanded. Ray felt his heart miss a beat and the cold tone, and shuddered. This was not what he meant when he brought up his little fantasy. He wanted safe words and gestures. He wanted to feel safe. This though, this was cold, painful, and it just felt so wrong. As he opened his mouth to suck the two fingers in his mouth, telltale pinpricks behind his eyes made themselves known. He took a deep breath and sucked, holding the tears back. The sound of the other’s belt being unbuckled rang loud in Ray’s ears followed by a zipper. The fingers were pulled from his mouth and Dan gave no warning, no foreplay before he shoved one finger in. He thrust the digit a few times, at least until the the resistance faded slightly before shoving the second one in and started to scissor, stretching Ray open poorly. Ray whimpered and felt the tears spill over and drip off his face.

The fingers left as suddenly as they came and Dan stepped to the side and pulled Ray’s face toward his cock that was free of his own jeans.

“Suck my dick like the god cockslut you are, you faggot.” Dan hissed out. Unable to look into Dan’s eyes anymore, Ray took a few more shuddering breaths before opening his mouth and taking Dans cock into his mouth.

“Bite and I will shove this right in your tight little ass, you bitch.” Dan muttered out while putting a hand behind Rays head and thrust in, hitting the back of Ray’s throat. Ray gagged, coughing around Dan’s cock, but he did not relent. Thrust after thrust, Dan abused Ray’s mouth. 

“Alright. Let’s just see how well you can take cock.” he stated and shoved Ray’s head down and lined his cock up with Ray’s entrance. After a moment of stillness, Dan shoved himself in in one motion. Ray could not help but cry out, the immense pain too much. His fists curled up on the couch’s material as more tears fell from his eyes. The hand pushing his face in the couch was too hard, making it hard to breath, the hand on his hip was bruising, he could already feel it forming. But all of that was nothing compared to the feeling of actually being raped by the man he loved. Because that was what was happening. Ray had protested, begged for Dan to stop, but he did not. He pulled his hips back only to snap them forward, fully sheathing himself in Ray.

It was over relatively fast, but it was agonizingly slow for Ray. Dan howled out and Ray felt his release inside of him. He shuddered and the last few tears fell. Dan pulled out and padded away.

The sounds of rushing water hit Ray’s ears, which faded away. He was exhausted, and in a lot of pain. He could not move from the couch. A damp cloth touched his skin and Ray flinched away.

“Shh. It’s ok Ray. Just cleaning you up. Hope that satisfied you, love.I know it did for me.” Dan whispered. Ray held in the pain and the tears as he nodded, still not looking at Dan.

“I’ll be getting ready for bed. Come join me when you can love.” he said and gave a simple kiss on the back of Ray’s neck. It was not for a couple hours at least until Ray felt like he could move. He rolled over and swung his legs over to stand up. He flinched at the pain that shot up his spine, but he wrapped a blanket around his naked form and limped his way to the sliding door to outside in the back yard.

It was only once he was in the blanket of the night when Ray let it out, his sobs echoing up and reaching towards the stars.


End file.
